Revenge
by Tauria
Summary: Twice they had spurned him. Twice they had refused him. He was their biggest fan... / one-shot


**Tauria: **First, this is my entry for Krinkle Week (extending from 1/7/13 to 1/10/13, leading up to where I will post my longest one-shot ever, focusing around the gloriously insane character known as Gyrus Krinkle… it shall be called _Krinklezoom_... anyone can participate, just write a Krinkle fic! Or just read and review 'em! Whatever suits you XD)

Second, I came up with this idea when I was thinking about Krinkle, and all of a sudden, a few parts from _The Incredibles _popped into my head! It was the scene where after offering to join Mr. Incredible, and then trying to help him and getting yelled at, Syndrome (that's his name… right?) becomes a villain. And so… delightfully, I wrote this.

Please enjoy! And please do remember:

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. I write these because I get bored at 3AM… and because it's really fun! These characters, show, settings, etc. belong to Ciro Nieli (hope I spelled that right).

* * *

**Revenge**

_Tauria_**  
**

Twice. Twice they had spurned his offer to help them; twice they had spurned his offer to become a member of their team. Three times, if you counted the time he had asked Chiro for an application.

He had given so much in the pursuit of becoming one of them; in being apart of the closely-knit team that was so much more then just a simple team. They were a family; one he wanted to be apart of. He dearly wanted to be seen as a hero, rather then a raving lunatic who thinks he can pilot the Robot's ears when it has no ears! He dearly wanted to be apart of the rather odd, yet loving family that was the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force.

Gyrus sighed to himself, looking out into the inky depths of space, where adventure and peril awaited him around every corner. Or at least, that's what the movies, comics, and newspapers always said.

Why had they spurned his offer? They had allowed that pink-haired – Jinmay wasn't it? He was pretty sure she was Chiro's girlfriend – girl to join them. They had allowed all of those 'allies' to join them. Yet, they had not allowed Krinkle – their biggest and most loyal fan – to join them.

From what Krinkle had gathered during his stay at the Moon Base Prison*, most of the allies had once been allied with Skeleton King, or thought of them as enemies. Few of them had actually considered them allies or even wanted to work with them. A few of them could be excused, thanks to Skeleton King's corruption, or even Skeleton Worm corruption, but many were quite guilty.

Yet, they accepted all of these – many of whom could be labeled as _traitors _– as members of the Hyper Force's 'extended family' (as he had found out Otto had dubbed them), but they could not accept _him_, Gyrus Krinkle, their biggest fan, as a member of their group? He was not even worthy of being considered distant family? Had all of his days spent creating his scale models, and researching everything there was to know about the monkeys, and dreaming of being apart of that wonderful group been for nothing?

Yes, Gyrus decided, it had. Everything he had done for them had been for nothing. All of his dreaming and wishing and pleading had gotten him nowhere. His delightful inventions and marvelous 'anonymous' gifts had been useless.

Then again… perhaps there was someway he could still fix the sticky situation he had found himself trapped within. Maybe, there was someway he could make sure that not all of his wasted time was wasted, and that it definitely was not for nothing…

The man turned to his invention – the one that had sucked the team within his mind – and pondered on it for a moment. Mentally, he reviewed the schematics and the equations, and all of the _possibilities _were just _overwhelming_.

Yes, he could definitely make this work. None of that time was wasted, not for nothing. Granted, it wasn't going to be doing its original purpose, but it was still going to be put to use, and that was something? Wasn't it?

Yes. It was most definitely something.

* * *

Shuggazoom City, a beautiful utopia… surrounded by a sparkling lake, filled with tall buildings of various colors, and filled with mostly friendly – if a bit odd – people. The center of the city was a large park, where a silver Robot stood. The sun shone brightly, and the people chattered happily (even if their eyes did dart around, and occasionally, the citizens would have their hands stray to an odd bulge at their hip, or to whatever made that purse so heavy this particular day).

No one would guess – well, no one who hadn't noticed the odd behavior of the citizens – that Shuggazoom had been plunged into the middle of the most dangerous war this city had seen for centuries! No one would guess that the Robot in the center of the city was only there to gather up some supplies the team had stored within the Hidden Fortress, and to place valuable things and treasures they did not want to lose there. No one would guess that everyone in Shuggazoom had been ordered to start carrying weapons for their own protection.

Nope. To most, it looked like any other day.

Yes, Shuggazoom was a beautiful utopia, if one could ignore the constant attacks and the Zone of Wasted Years that surrounded the small city.

Gyrus landed in the outskirts of the city, near the place that he remembered a large Robot statue once stood. Of course, thanks to Chiro, the citizens had figured out that this wasn't really an old statue, but the home of six (turned five) multi-colored cybernetic monkeys who stood between Shuggazoom and the threat of the Skeleton King.

Gyrus took a deep breath of the fresh air, something he had not had the pleasure to have since he had stepped foot within the Robot a year ago.

_Has it really been a year? Has it been that long since I was a member of the Clean-Ops? Since I tried to join the Hyper Force? Odd – it seemed like such a short time between then and now, but it was quite difficult to judge the passing of the days when one is living on the _moon_! _

The man gritted his teeth. Now that he had decided on this new course of action, his past memories _really_ put him on the edge. The Hyper Force had the nerve to call him _nuts_, to declare that he was _insane_, and in need of asylum at the Moon Base Prison?! He would show them. He would show them _all _just what Gyrus Krinkle was capable of doing to them all!

_Not yet, Gyrus, _he thought to himself. _You must have patience… soon you will enact your revenge… but for now, you need to plan. Be smart about this – they are not going to be easy to defeat. You will have to stretch every muscle in that brain of yours before you have a plan to make sure that the Hyper Force will fall to your might. _

_First things first, I need to find out how to make sure that Skeleton King and those pesky allies stay busy for a while. _

Licking his lips, the man's black eyes scanned the horizon for answers. Though he knew that he would not find any, he also knew that when he was a child, coming out here and sitting near (or on) the Robot and thinking would always give him the best ideas for his inventions.

Of course, now there was no Robot to… oh, that was it! Genius!

_How did I not consider this before? Oh, this is wonderful! _

And with that, Gyrus pulled out the small set of blank blue paper in which to draw blue prints for the first part of his gloriously evil plan!

* * *

_A teenaged Gyrus sat atop the foot of the giant silver Robot. One leg dangled off the edge, while the other was propped up. A freshly picked apple had a few bites taken out of it, and rested within his hand. Within the other was a pencil, as a notebook rested beside him. On the notebook were strands of writing, most of which were incomprehensible save for the boy himself. A few doodles or superheroes and monkeys were scattered throughout the sides of the paper as well. _

_"You know," he said, speaking to the Robot, "sometimes I feel like you're the only one who understands me in all of Shuggazoom. It's strange though, because you're a robot, just like my mom… only she doesn't seem to understand… I think that she just wants to ensure my well-being, like her programming says, but why can't she understand a little too? Maybe it's because she's not as old as you are. You've been here since before I was born, maybe even before my _real _parents were born. What's your purpose, anyway? Are you a large monument? Or maybe once upon a time, you protected the city? I'd really like to know if I could…" _

_It was silent for a few moments, Gyrus kicking his leg around and taking another few bites of the apple. The Robot always seemed to provide companionship for the otherwise lonely boy. _

_"Y'know… everyone is always telling me I have an unhealthy obsession for monkeys and superheroes. What's that supposed to mean? So I like monkeys and I doodle them in class sometimes! So I read comics, occasionally placing them within a textbook I'm supposed to be reading instead! What's the deal?! How in the _world _is that an unhealthy obsession? All kids do that kind of thing! It's not just me!" _

_The Robot remained silent, and Gyrus sighed heavily. _

_"I just don't understand? Why am I so _different_?"_

Chiro sat up. For some reason, he had dreams about Gyrus's childhood entirely too often after they had defeated him on Ranger Seven. He suspected it was the effect of having been in Gyrus's mind for so long – much longer then the monkeys. That didn't make it any less unnerving.

Truthfully, he felt sorry for the crazed fan, but he knew that the asylum was where he belonged… though now; he assumed that he was trapped within his own mind.

Chiro also couldn't understand why all of the memories he was being shown were Gyrus talking to the Super Robot. Would this soon be important? Or were they just memories that had clung to Chiro's mind, tormenting him until he figured out the reason why they had stuck out to his subconscious so?

The raven-haired boy didn't know… He only knew that after each dream, he woke up feeling a bit disturbed by the glint within young Gyrus's eyes. And sometimes… some of the things that the boy said were slightly unnerving.

What the teenager did not know, however, was that another being close to him was receiving these visions as well. Only, for him, they were not dreams.

They were memories.

* * *

Gyrus was finally ready. It had taken three days of preparing, but he was ready. The distraction was set up, and the main part of the plan was ready to go. All that remained now was to wait for the sun to great the city, and for the Hyper Force to be awake and alert… after all, this plan wouldn't be quite as fun, otherwise.

He knew that his revenge was going to come at the cost of the safety of the entire city, but frankly, he did not care. The city had done nothing but laughed at him, called him crazy, mocked him…. Oh, there was an endless list of the atrocities he felt they had committed towards him.

He no longer cared about _protecting _the city. He no longer cared about being a _superhero_. Being a villain was ever so much more fun! He no longer had to worry about if what he was doing would put the life of an innocent citizen at risk, because he didn't care!

Truly, he had been setting himself up for this since he had created that foe to rescue the team from… yes, that had been a wonderful plan. It had miserably failed, in both ways that it could have gone. But now he was smarter. Now he was stronger. Now he would finally show the world what he could do!

The first rays of sunlight embraced the city, and the few early bird citizens came out of their homes, to greet the new day. Little did they know, it would soon be going downhill.

From his perch on top of one of the tallest buildings, Gyrus clicked the button at his waist, causing his superiorly crafted machine to head off in the direction of the allies and Skeleton King. That would keep them busy for a bit… especially since it emitted a communications-jamming signal.

He knew that it would not keep them from calling the Team for long, or from coming to the city to investigate why the team had not come for their aid, but it would do. For at least an hour, they would be out of his hair and out of communication with the Hyper Force, and a precious hour was all he needed to take his six foes down.

_Foes… oh, what a nice ring that has to it… _the new villain thought, with a grin as he used his rocket boots to head over to the Robot. Not even a second glance was spared to him. His grin only widened. Everything was going according to plan!

Opening the door to the wires on the Robot's neck (when he had been in the Clean-Ops, he had accidentally stumbled across it) and guessed the right ones for opening the door. Hah! He was right!

But of course, he had chosen the right ones… He had a way with machines. He had built them since he was a child… fixed them too! It was just what he did! He was good at it! And that was yet another reason why he _should _have been on the team. Yet he was not!

He entered the Robot, slipping into the Command Center, where he waited in hiding. Antauri came down first, making breakfast, before waking everyone up. The others complained; it was far too early for them to be getting up. However, none of them seemed to really mean it.

Gyrus grinned. This was going to be almost too easy.

"Hello, monkey team," the newly turned villain spoke once they had finished eating, stepping out of the shadows. "It's good to see you again."

"Gyrus!" Chiro grit his teeth. "But you disappeared inside your machine!"

"A temporary setback," the man waved it aside.

"We're not going to let you join us, Krinkle!" Sprx growled.

Gyrus tilted his head back, and laughed. "Oh, Sprx, I'm not hear to join you!"

"Then what do you want?" Antauri asked.

"Revenge!" the man chuckled. "After all… why do I want to be on your side after you spurned me? Why would I want to join you after you locked me up in that nasty asylum? No, I decided that there was something better then being a super hero – something better then being a member of the Hyper Force."

"And what, pray tell, might that be?" Gibson raised an eyebrow.

"Easy! Being a villain! Now, I can get back at all of the people who made fun of me as a child; all the people who claimed I was weird… All of the people who said I was a _freak_!" the man scowled. "And most importantly, I can get back at you! You, who were my greatest heroes. You, the ones I thought would never follow in the footsteps in the cruelty that was the citizens of Shuggazoom! But I was _wrong_. It is you that have done me the worst injustice, and therefore you who I will do my first act of villainy upon!"

The team tensed; now even more prepared for a battle, but Krinkle just laughed, pressing a button as several wires came out of his belt and wrapped themselves around each team member's waist, lifting them up.

The team struggled, clawing at it and trying to phase through it.

"Don't bother. They're unphasable on top of being unbreakable."

The team growled as one. They each through an attack at him at nearly the same time, only to have it bounce off an invisible energy shield protecting his body.

"What, did you think I'd come here unprotected?" Gyrus smirked. "No, I have come here to get my revenge, and I wanted to make sure that nothing will stop me! Your allies and Skeleton King are being distracted by a communications jamming giant Robot that really isn't very nice at all."

They glared at him, and Chiro decided to try talking with the crazed man.

"Gyrus, do you remember when you were younger, and you used to sit on the Robot and talk to him? Do you remember how you would plan your newest inventions to help the city, and how you would plan what a super hero you were going to be when you got older?" Chiro coaxed. "Remember how you said that you would travel around the universe, protecting people from harm?"

His eyes narrowed. "And how do _you _know about that? That was long before you were even born!"

"I don't know how I know," the boy said softly. "But what I do know is that once, you were a lonely, awkward teenager who wanted nothing more than to be admired and respected by the people around him, and maybe even to fit in!"

"A child's dream I long ago abandoned," he sneered. "I want nothing more then to get out of this city after getting my revenge."

"But-"

Chiro was effectively cut off as cables extending from his belt grew new 'limbs' which rose up behind each team member. The new cable matched the color of each monkey and Chiro, and pressed on the back of their head, wrapping loosely around their foreheads like a crown. He placed them in their chairs, a dazed look upon each members face.

"Goodnight, Hyper Force. Enjoy your last dreams…

He exited the Robot, and looked around at the city. There really wasn't much else to do… Trapping the team within their own minds had been his only plan. He had nothing else. Skeleton King could do as he wished with the city.

It no longer mattered to Krinkle.

He had triumphed.

* * *

**Tauria: **Well…, Krinkle gets a happy ending! Or does he? I'm not entirely sure. He thinks it's happy, but I think we all know that the team triumphs over what he did in time to keep Skeleton King from enslaving the city. Or maybe they don't, and have to free them from the stupid villain? Or maybe someone wakes them up?

I don't know. That turns out however you wish! But Krinkle gets his happy ending, and maybe he'll be back for revenge one day if he finds out they escaped from his trap. Not that I think he really expected the team to stay trapped. That would have been a bit disappointing for him, I think.

Anyways, just so it's clear, this story has no ties whatsoever to _Krinklezoom_, it's just my little tale for Krinkle week! Also, those dreams Chiro had? They were from the Super Robot! They just didn't do much in the way of stopping Krinkle… (they originally had a differnet purpose, but then I changed my mind and all this happened instead. I liked the scene so much I just didn't want to remove it! So it became 'try to convince Krinkle to not get revenge'.)

Ah well. I'm sure they recover ^.^ They're the Hyper Force, after all! They _have _to!

Please leave a review!


End file.
